The Body on the Drive
by bonetrek
Summary: First time fanfic! What happens when the crew from Bones and NCIS meet up... There's a dead body. There might even be romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dr. Temperance Brennan sighed loudly. This was already the start of long day. She would never admit it to her FBI partner but she missed the field work when she was cooped up in her lab too long. In the beginning it pained her to even think about leaving her lab at night. Now, to go out into the field meant seeing something different, learning something new…

Seeing Seeley Booth… She sighed again.

"Bones!"

Dr. Brennan jumped up from her chair with a squeak.

Her partner walked into her office, "You okay Bones?"

Biting her lip she answered, "You just startled me Booth. Do we have a case?" She walked over to her couch and sat, grabbing a file on the low coffee table in front of her. Not to really look at; just to have in her hands.

"Well, Bones, sorta." Booth sat next to her.

Bones' face scrunched up in confusion.

"Bones, we got called in by NCIS. Navy lieutenant found dead on the driveway of the White House. We are actually going because they found several… Extra bones."

"Is it our case or NCIS's?"

"Good question, Bones. We're going to meet together and find out. You're my ace in the hole."

"I don't understand what that means."

"Ace in the hole—You're the best anthropologist in the country so you are my way in to the crime scene."

"Ace in the hole being a term for a playing card that you have kept in reserve to use to win a game?" She took Booth's nod as a confirmation and continued, "Should I be pleased about that?"

"Didn't I just call you the best?" His turn to sigh, "Yes, you should be pleased."

Brennan smiled at that.

"So, let's go Bones. It doesn't do to keep the Squids…" He glanced at her and clarified, "The Navy, waiting."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI and Dr. Temperance Brennan, Jeffersonian Institute," Booth and Bones both showed their ID to the DC Metro Policeman who stood at the yellow tape. The area had been cordoned off for almost a block in any direction. They had already had to show their ID's twice before.

"For all of this we better get some time with the evidence…" Booth grumbled. He walked up to the coroner's van and watched for a moment. Brennan knew what he was doing. He was trying to figure out who was in charge.

"Boss!" said a tall young man in an NCIS cap while making a motion with his head toward Brennan and Booth as he clicked several more pictures of the dead body.

An older man with graying hair turned, saw them and walked over to them, "Gibbs, NCIS."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI and my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian," Booth introduced.

Brennan nodded politely then started walking over to where the young man was taking pictures. Brennan would let Booth make tiny talk with the "Boss." The camera man smiled, nervously, "Tim McGee. Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm here to see the bones." She started to walk past when a raven haired woman walked in between her and the remains, arms folded.

"Ziva David, NCIS. You'll have to wait here."

Brennan sighed, "Booth!"

She felt him there, as if he had been waiting, "Yeah, Bones?" His hand touching the small of her back.

"Am I here to look at bones or are we going back to the lab?"

Gibbs smiles, "Dr. Brennan, we were just discussing that. Agent Booth and I agreed that we'll transport them to NCIS but you will be given full access there."

"Unacceptable," Brennan said, simply.

"Bones… We can take them after they look at them," Booth trying to intervene.

"My equipment is better than anything we can find at NCIS."

The NCIS agents all bristle at this statement.

"Bones, let's play nice…" Booth says loudly.

"Can I look at them now?" Brennan asks the woman in front of her, "I won't touch them."

Agent David looks to Gibbs who nods. Ziva moves, quickly, out of her way.

Brennan walks around the dead lieutenant's body, which looked, to Booth, like it had been left out for weeks and mauled by animals. Brennan stops and says, "The extra bones, as you put it Booth, are: one femur, four metatarsals, and one sternum. The sternum was removed from the ribs very smoothly, possibly by a surgical saw? But not from this body, obviously. The spare bones are clean… I'm not sure if they were boiled clean or chemically treated. May I kneel down?" She sees Gibbs nod again so she kneels down and without touching the bones or the remains, she continues, "I would say these bones are all from someone in their late teens to early twenties."

"Impressive," came a lightly accented voice, "Jethro, she just told you more about the bones than I did with twice as much time with them."

The older gentleman stepped out of the coroner's van, offering his ungloved hand, "Dr. Mallard. Ducky, to my friends, dear lady. " Booth had taken a step back to take in the ring of agents that was gathering.

"Dr. Mallard," Brennan stood, shaking his hand, "What did you think of this?"

"I thought to get it back to my lab to make a through examination in better surroundings. I did notice the extra… Err… Pieces, if you will, and that's why I asked for an anthropologist. You specifically as I read your article in the J of Anthropology last year...."

"Whoa, Bones, you published an article in a journal? Why didn't I read it?" Booth was asking from behind her.

Brennan ignored Booth, knowing that would be a conversation for a later time and went back to look at the bones.

Dr. Mallard continued, "I have also read your books, of course… Marvelous works of fiction."

Brennan looked up at Dr. Mallard with confusion evident on her face. Booth intervened, "Compliment, Bones…"

She smiled, "Usually people ask me if it's based on real life. I'm not used to people not asking me that anymore…" she shifted her eyes and her weight back to a crouch near the bones, "And it's not."

Dr. Mallard looked back to Booth who nodded and rolled his eyes, "I'm Special Agent Booth, FBI." The doctor and the agent shook hands.

"I've gotten all I can from here. If you're going to take them to your lab you should shake a foot. I want them quickly," she stood and wiped her knees of gravel.

"Not foot, Bones. Leg," Booth muttered. The NCIS agents were looking at her strangely but she barely noticed.

"David, you're going with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. Doctor, pick up anything you will need from your lab and please come to the Naval Yard."

"Of course, Agent Gibbs," Dr. Brennan replied as Booth took his customary place behind her. Agent David followed. There was an exchange of glances within the NCIS group that told Booth that these people were just as close as Bones and her squints.

Getting to Booth's car took significantly less time than the trip to the remains had.

"Where are you from in Israel, Agent David?" Brennan asked as she offered the other woman the passenger seat which was silently declined with a shake of the head.

David's eyes narrowed, "How did you…?"

"Your accent. I was last in Israel a few years ago. Megiddo. It was a very interesting archeological dig that they asked me to look at some bones," Brennan answered as she buckled herself in, "You might want to buckle in. Booth drives like an angry person."

"Mad man, I think you mean Bones," Booth mutters, as he starts the car and pulls into traffic.

"Bones? Why do you call her that?"

"Cause she plays with the bones."

"Booth! I don't play with bones! I study them!"

David studied the interaction.

"So you never told me where you're from, Agent David."

"You're right. I didn't."

"Ooookay…" Booth says, trying to ease the rising tension, "Bones, you don't like talking about growing up either so just let it go, would ya?"

Brennan nods and sits back for the ride to the Jeffersonian.


	2. Chapter 2

I was reminded by several friends that I should have put a disclaimer. I thought that would be obvious but hey… I'm just a crazy woman writing a crazy story. Was that enough of a disclaimer? I don't own anything but my beat up car and my student loans. How's that?

Also thought I'd mention that I was planning on updating this a little sooner but my laptop was in the shop and, stupidly, I had most of Chapter 2 saved on it…. Sigh. Here's this chapter and my hopes that I'll get the 3rd Chapter up by next weekend…

***********************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 2**

Brennan, Booth and David arrive at the Naval Yard about 45 minutes after leaving the crime scene. They didn't even enter the Jeffersonian. One of the newbie, intern squints sat on the curb with Brennan's gear. He put it in Booth's trunk, came back to the window and gave her the look of a puppy waiting to be pet. She ignored him and rolled up the window.

David gets them temporary visitor badges at the gate and directs them where to park. She then leads them to the main floor.

Brennan and Booth are introduced and re-introduced to the other NCIS team members. Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee, Abby Sciuto and Jethro Gibbs. Brennan nodded at each of their names and Booth shook hands and, generally, smiled at all.

"Where are the remains?" Brennan wastes no time in asking.

"I thought we'd talk about the case first, Dr. Brennan," Gibbs answers.

"Why?"

"Because we have a dead Navy Lieutenant, Doctor."

Brennan looks at Booth confused, "I'm not sure how to respond to that."

Booth grins, "Agent Gibbs thought you might like to hear about the history of the man and help with theories."

"Why? That's your area."

Gibbs looks at the doctor and grins, "Why don't I have Abby take you down to the morgue? Abs?" Booth hands Bones her case that he had grabbed out of the trunk on their way in.

Abby looked like she was going to faint from excitement, "Sure! Come on Dr. Brennan! I'll take you!"

Brennan was reminded of Booth's son Parker and his excitement at showing her his toys.

"Be good Bones!" Booth called as she walked away.

Abby was more excited than she could remember in a long time. Here she was walking with THE Doctor Temperance Brennan down to the morgue. She didn't know what to talk about first!

"I'm a HUGE fan, Dr. Brennan!" she blurted out in the elevator.

Brennan was always unsure what to say in these cases. Her best selling novels were really a lucrative hobby, "Thank you, Ms. Sciuto."

"Oh call me Abby, please! That article in the Journal of Anthropology last year was awesome! I used it when I was identifying stab wounds on a body last month!"

Brennan looked back at the woman, "I thought you were talking about my books…"

"Your books are tremendous too but your articles are the best! I'd love to drop into your lab sometime!"

"I will arrange it for you if you like. Give me your e-mail address before I go."

Abby did a little dance as the doors opened. She led Dr. Brennan down the hall to the morgue.

"Ducky! We're here!"

"Ah… Dr. Brennan, good to see you again. Thank you Abigail," Ducky said turning from his table, scalpel in hand, "The bones are on the other table."

"Thank you Dr. Mallard," Brennan said as she walked over to the bones.

"I'll come back down in a little bit, Duck, for any particulates that you find. And to bring you my card, Dr. Brennan!" Abby shouted on her way out.

"She is a very vibrant person."

"Indeed she is, Dr. Brennan. Do you need anything? This is my assistant, Mr. Palmer."

"Doc-tor Brenn-nan! What an honor! An honor… Anything you need! Any—thing!" the tall, young man stuttered.

"Gloves?" as Brennan put her case down.

Mr. Palmer brings her a box of gloves, glowing. Brennan puts a pair on with a snap. She picks up the bones and starts her examination.

"I will get you specimen jars, Dr. Brennan!" Mr. Palmer walks through a door towards the back of the room.

Brennan looks up at Dr. Mallard with a quizzical look upon her face.

"I'm afraid that we've all read your articles and your books. Mr. Palmer is a little excited about meeting you. He'll probably bring you his copy of the Journal of Anthropology for you to sign. We're all big fans here."

"Oh. I understand. Would this make his day?"

"Probably his week, actually."

Mr. Palmer walked back into the room with specimen jars and the journal. Dr. Mallard smiled and shrugged before getting back to removing the Lieutenant's heart.

_It's going to be one of THOSE cases… _Sighing Dr. Brennan took the journal and offered pen and signed it for the delighted young man.

Booth was having one of those moments upstairs in the conference room.

"Are you the basis of Dr. Brennan's Andy in her books?" Ziva asks sitting next to him.

"Uhh… No. And I wouldn't ask her about that either. She gets a little defensive. Her books are works of fiction."

"Our Lieutenant's name is Aaron Steward age 25, from Albany, New York. He was stationed on the USS Albany, a Los Angles, attack sub stationed out of Norfolk, Virginia. He was not married," Agent DiNozzo summarized as Agent McGee pressed buttons to make the flat screen pull up Lieutenant Steward's record and service picture.

"So, what was the man from Albany assigned to do on the Albany?" Booth asked.

DiNozzo snorted, "Chief Engineer. He was on a one month compassionate leave until next week. His father just had a heart attack and he had to help his mother with the family business. His family owns Steward's Select, a fashionable grocery chain that runs up and down the east coast."

Agent McGee nods, "I've been to one here in DC. Very nice local wine selection."

"As I was saying before Mc-Wino interrupted… Lt. Steward wasn't married but he did, however, have a girlfriend. One Margarite Sawyer, a civilian with no record who lives here in DC." The picture on the flat screen changes to an obvious DMV photo of a blond woman in her mid twenties, "Ms. Sawyer is finishing her PhD in Counseling at George Washington University."

"Alright, McGee, you get on your computer and get Lt. Steward's financial information," Gibbs stood and started handing out assignments, "David, dig into Ms. Sawyer's finances. DiNozzo, you and I will be headed over to see this girlfriend," Walking away from the conference room, "Booth, you comin'?"

"I have to check on Bones first, Gibbs."

Gibbs glanced over his shoulder, "We'll head down to Ducky first."

Author's ramblings: Ok, I should mention that I'm into the detail (something about the devil being in them makes them soooo wonderful!). So, let me know if you think there's too much detail, not enough, if you love the story, hate the story, wish that I were going somewhere with the story. You get the idea, right? I'm not saying I'll listen but I might. =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Normally I research things way too much… However, some things are just used and not true at all. George Washington University doesn't have a PhD in Counseling (that I could find). Sorry. Also, thanks to ** **pointing out that Ziva should be Officer David not Agent. I'll use that from now on! Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"How long has the Lieutenant been dead, Ducky?" Gibbs asked walking into the morgue. Booth and DiNozzo trailed behind.

"The young Lieutenant has been dead for at least 48 hours based on body temp and rigor." Ducky was removing his gloves and gesturing for Palmer to continue.

"Cause of death?"

"Unknown at this time, Jethro. I should know more in a few hours."

"Dr. Brennan?" They all walked over to the table. Booth stood next to her.

Brennan looked up from the table she was working at, "What?"

Booth sighed, "He wants your info on the bones, Bones."

"Oh. I really don't know that much. I would say that these bones have been professionally cleaned. I have removed a sample and sent it to the Jeffersonian for a Carbon 14 test and I have sent another sample to a lab in Florida that might be able to tell us more about the person's background. We are what we eat, after all and it might just show us where the person lived."

"How long will that take, Doctor?" Gibbs asked.

"It should take three or four days for each test. I had it marked urgent."

"We're headed to see the Lieutenant's girlfriend. You stayin' or comin' Bones?"

"I would like to come and you can brief me on the way. Can I borrow a business card Booth? I left mine in the office." Booth handed her his card with a confused expression on his face.

Brennan wrote on the back and handed it to Dr. Mallard. "If you could give this to Abby? She can call or e-mail me so I can set up a tour for her."

Dr. Mallard smiled, "She may not be the only one who wants to go on a tour, Doctor."

"Who else would want one?" Dr. Brennan asked, confused.

"I, for one," Ducky answered, smiling, "Mr. Palmer?"

The young assistant nodded eagerly.

"Just let me know then. It shouldn't be a problem…"

"Can we go interview someone now?" Gibbs asked, sounding exasperated.

"Yes, of course," Brennan answered in her most unflappable tone.

"I just can't believe he's gone!" Margarite Sawyer sobbed. She held a tissue up to her face, furiously blotting at her running nose and tear stricken face, "How?"

"We don't know yet, ma'am. But we'll find out," Gibbs answered.

"Did your boyfriend have any enemies? People who wished him ill?" DiNozzo asked.

"No. Everyone loved Aaron," she answered quickly.

"That's not possible," Brennan stated. Booth nudged her with his elbow to her ribs.

"What my partner means is…" Booth prompted.

"I'm very sorry for your lose?"

Booth drew in a breath, "Was there anyone that Aaron argued with?"

"Well… There was my ex, Roger. He kept calling and Aaron was getting a little annoyed."

"Roger got a last name?"

"Roger Kinsley. He's a student with me at GWU."

"Where were you Tuesday night?" DiNozzo asked.

"Me? I was at the library at school until about 11pm then I came home and went to bed. I taught an 8am class on Wednesday."

"The library was open at that time of night?"

"I have a key card. I am a TA there. I'm finishing up my PhD in Counseling."

"And you were given a key card?"

"My father is the head of the School of Medicine and Applied Health Sciences," she shrugged, "One of the perks is that I can go to the library anytime I need to. Am I under suspicion?"

"Just routine questions, Ms. Sawyer," Gibbs quickly answered, "We'll call you if there's anything else. Here's my card if you think of anything…"

"I'll call you right away. Aaron was my life. I don't know what I'm going to do without him!" She started crying again.

As they walked out of the house Brennan asked Booth, "Should I not have said that it was impossible for him to have everyone like him?"

Booth shook his head, "A little too direct. We didn't want her to feel like she was a liar… Even if she is lying. There she was crying those big crocodile tears..."

"Crocodile tears?"

"Fake crying, Bones."

They were all getting into the NCIS car as Gibbs slid behind the wheel. DiNozzo had silently offered Brennan the front seat but she had declined as Booth opened the back door for her and closed it. He went to the other side and was barely in when Gibbs floored it. Booth grabbed Brennan's seatbelt from her hand and clicked it in before finding his own. He ignored her "I could have done that myself, Alpha male" mutterings as DiNozzo looked back.

"How you figure she's lying Agent Booth? Just the tears?" DiNozzo asked.

"Her story was a little too quick, if you ask me."

"I agree," Gibbs added.

"Is this a gut thing?" Brennan asked, grabbing the back of DiNozzo's seat to keep from flying into Booth.

"Yeah, Bones. Go with it."

Gibbs agreed.

Brennan held onto DiNozzo's seat and looked at him quizzically, "Do you agree Agent DiNozzo?"

DiNozzo smiled, "The Boss' gut is never wrong, Doc. I think she's hiding something."

"Where we going now, Boss?"

"Tony, we're gonna get you educated. We're headed to GWU."

**Just wanna thank everyone for their kind words so far! Feel free to keep 'em coming and I'll keep on writing! I'm off from work this weekend (a small miracle for me to have more than two days off in a row!). Ahhh… the life of the underemployed! Anyone need some counseling? ;) I'm thinking I need a sign "Will counsel for cookies"… Hmmmm….. **


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to reiterate: Bones isn't mine!

Also mention that all the info that I have on George Washington University and Hospital is from its website (and my limited time in DC). I use actual buildings, streets and locations whenever possible—But it's fiction people: I have completely fictionalized the characters and added offices where I saw fit. I don't know the President of the University and his name/image/person is not being used even slightly!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4 **

Pulling up to George Washington University Medical Hospital Gibbs found a parking spot quickly.

"Usually 23rd Street is full. Impressive that we found a spot so close to the hospital," Brennan observed.

"The Boss has a nose for parking spots…" DiNozzo said getting out of the car. He looked back at the beautiful Dr. Brennan and sighed, and opened the back door, "I mean he always seems to find a spot, Doc."

"Ah, thank you," Brennan smiled slightly, "Usually Booth is the only one who will explain what people are saying." They started crossing the street, following Gibbs and Booth who were almost in the doors of the hospital. Booth turned to see where Brennan was.

DiNozzo smiled, "I'm used to it. Ziva has trouble with American phrases and idioms." They made it across the street under Booth's watchful gaze, "And call me Tony, Doc. We might be working together on this awhile."

Booth was holding the door for the pair as they walked past. He heard Brennan answer, "Call me Temperance, then… Tony."

Booth ground his teeth together and then heard Gibbs bellow, "Where are you guys?"

The trio sped up to catch up with Gibbs.

"Let's find the head of this place."

They entered a waiting room on the top floor. The secretary looked up them, "Can I help you?"

"Agent Gibbs, NCIS," Gibbs answered, pulling out his badge. The secretary frowned.

"Special Agent Booth, FBI," Booth added smiling his "charm" smile that seemed to work on any woman from 18 to 100.

The secretary was no exception, "What can I do for you?"

"Is the president in?" Gibbs asked, frustrated.

"I'll see…" The secretary stood and opened the office door and closed it behind her. The government agents and the doctor heard a muffled conversation. The secretary returned.

"Dr. Hill can see you."

"So good of him," DiNozzo mumbled.

The group walked into the office and was introduced to Dr. John Hill.

Dr. Hill stayed at his desk but waved a hand toward the chairs, "Please, make yourselves comfortable. I could have Melinda bring in another chair…"

"I can stand," DiNozzo said, indicating a chair, "Temperance?"

Brennan sat, as did Booth and Gibbs. Tony stood behind Dr. Brennan's chair, with his hand lightly placed on the chair.

"We're looking into a homicide and several of your students were mentioned…" Gibbs pretended to read from his notebook, "A Roger Kinsley and a Margarite Sawyers. I was hoping we could see their files?"

Dr. Hill frowned slightly, "A homicide? Well, that shouldn't be a problem," He motioned for his secretary to go, "Sawyers, you say? I wonder if that's Dr. Sawyers' daughter… Dr. Sawyers is the head of School of Medicine and Applied Health Sciences."

"Yes, that would be correct from our information," Dr. Brennan supplied.

Dr. Hill looked at her for the first time since being introduced, "I say! You're that author, aren't you? Well, this is an honor! The head of my English department is going to be mighty jealous of me--"

Booth interrupted, "Sir, we're discussing a homicide."

"Yes, yes, of course!" The secretary had walked back in with papers in her hand and went to hand them to Booth when Gibbs snatched them.

"Thanks," Booth smiled at the secretary.

"Anything else you can tell us about these students?" Gibbs asks the President.

"Honestly I don't know anything about those students. We have a great deal of students here…"

"What about Dr. Sawyers? What can you tell us about him?" Booth slips back into the conversation.

"James is a wonderful professor. He's also currently one of the editors of the Journal of Internal Medicine."

"Where would his office be?"

"His office is right down the hall. Office 303. You might be able to catch up with him before his next class… If you're interested in talking to him. He should be there for about another half hour."

"I was thinking that might appropriate. Thank you for your time, Dr. Hill," Gibbs said standing. Booth also stood and added his thanks.

Tony muttered, "Can't tell where one starts and the other ends, can ya Temper?"

Brennan laughed lightly, "Nice to meet you Dr. Hill."

"If you would ever like to teach a class here or guest lecture, Dr. Brennan, please feel free to give me a call," Dr. Hill gushed, handing her his card.

Brennan took it and nodded and walked out with Tony at her back. It felt strange not to have Booth at her back but not bad. Not bad at all…

They walked down the hall to office 303. The door proclaimed it to the correct choice and they knocked.

"Come in!" they heard a man holler from inside.

The man that had bade them enter turned out to be a 20 something sitting behind a desk. He looked up and smiled when he saw the the group enter, "Can I help you?"

"NCIS," Gibbs stated, whipping out his badge, "We're looking for Dr. Sawyer."

The young man blanched but answered, "Let me get him for you."

He pushed his chair back form the table and it was then that the group realized that he was in a wheelchair. He went over to the door behind him and rapped on it, gently, then opened the door. He went in and closed the door behind him.

"So, Temper when do you find time to work on these books of yours?" Tony crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Brennan looked back at him and smiled, "In my spare time. It really is only a hobby."

"That's a pretty lucrative hobby, Bones…" Booth smirked.

"Probie tells us that it's a hobby too… And he used to tell use they were complete works of fiction."

"Probie?" Brennan and Booth ask at the same time.

"Agent McGee—He's better known as Tom E. Gemcity."

"I read his last book! That's the one you gave me for Christmas, right Bones?"

"Yes. I didn't realize that he would be so young. His story was very well written."

"Hope you don't tell him that. His head'll get so big he'll never fit in the building again…" Tony mumbled.

The young man came back out and left the door open, "Please."

The group walked in and met the tall man who had stood to shake hands. Everyone was introduced.

"Dr. Hill thought you might have a moment to talk to us."

"As much time as you need Agents, Doctor. What is this regarding?"

"Your daughter's fiancé was found dead today."

"My daughter called me when you left her apartment. She was upset."

Gibbs ignored the feelings talk, "How well did you know Aaron?"

"He was my daughter's fiancé. He was in the Navy. I knew him better than most of my students but I'm sure I didn't know everything about him."

"It would be impossible to know everything about him," Brennan piped in.

"True, Doctor. However, I meant that we didn't travel in the same social circles. I probably would never have met him if he hadn't been with my daughter."

"How about her ex? Roger Kinsley? More your cup of tea?" Booth asked.

"I don't mean that I didn't like and respect Aaron… Roger and Marg have known each other for years. They went to high school together. I liked Roger but it wasn't my choice it was hers."

"Where were you today between 8am and noon?" Tony asked, feeling that he'd been quiet long enough.

"I was teaching a class at 8am. It went until 10am. Then I came to my office and started grading papers until I went to lunch at 12:30pm," Dr. Sawyer answered, "Now, unless you have more questions I'd like to get back to these papers until my staff meeting in an hour."

"Don't leave town, Doc," Booth added after everyone had said their goodbyes.

"In the middle of a semester? Never."

The car ride back was uneventful and quiet. Gibbs did drove with the speed and the skill of a race car driver. Booth was sitting next to him and Tony was in the back with Brennan.

Tony put a bracing arm on the seat between him and Dr. Brennan. He saw the FBI agents eyes flick to the rear view mirror often, checking to see what was going on.

Temperance Brennan was oblivious of these things as she was looking out the window. The next turn took her unaware and she ended up in Tony DiNozzo's arms.

"Sorry about that Tony! I was day dreaming! Are you okay?" She blushed and noticed that the car was pulling into the Navy Yard again.

"No problem Temper," Tony muttered as they pulled into the NCIS garage and parked.

Booth got out of the car before it was even fully stopped and opened Brennan's door, "I'm sure _Tony_ will be fine, Bones. I'm sure worse things have happened to him."

Brennan looked up at Booth as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She had another confused scrunch to her face, "Booth! It's not like he policed a feel or anything!" She slapped his offered hand away and stepped out of the car.

"Copped, Temper, the word is 'copped.'"

She looked over at Tony as he got himself out of the car, "Thank you Tony but why do you keep calling me Temper?"

"Well, Temperance is quite a mouth full, isn't it? You seem like you would be the kind of woman who has a temper when pushed so I just shortened it. Is that a problem?"

"No. If I let Booth call me Bones I can let you call me Temper…"

Tony grinned, "Are you guys coming in? Or headed home?"

"We'll go catch dinner then we'll head over to the lab," Booth answered for her pushing her toward his car.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking myself…." Tony heard her telling her partner.

"Boy does that guy have it bad!" Tony thought to himself.

Ok, I feel completely TERRIBLE that it's taken me this long to finish this chapter! I was helping organize and throw a benefit to support a shelter for abused women and children. So I was thinking I might be forgiven as my time was given to a very good cause! I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I'll TRY to get another chapter up this weekend!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. I'm just plain evil. Something I should have mentioned before. I've just been crazy busy with computer drama, job interviewing, PhD prep, and yada yada yada. So, really here I am…

*****************************************************************************

Chapter 5

Sitting on the couch in Dr. Temperance Brennan's office Special Agent Seeley Booth was staring at his partner as she was reading over a file. She tried to remain oblivious to the staring but it was starting to annoy her.

"Booth! What's wrong?"

Booth shook his head, "Nothing Bones. Just thinkin'."

"Well stare at something else. You're starting to aggravate me," She smiled slightly to take the sting from her words, "Let's talk about what we know."

"Dead Navy Lieutenant, extra bones, annoying NCIS playboy, a faux sad fiancé, annoying NCIS playboy, Dr. Dad not really concerned…"

"You said 'annoying NCIS playboy' twice Booth. What does that mean?"

"_Tony, _Bones, likes to flirt with women."

"Like you do?" Brennan asked, using her chopsticks to get the vegetable Lo Mein to her mouth.

There was a pause as Booth finished chewing his last mouthful, "Wha….? Me? No! I don't do that!"

"You flirted with that secretary today!"

"The guy?"

"No. The woman in the President's office!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Why are we arguing? It doesn't matter Booth. I can let anyone flirt with me that I like and you can flirt with anyone you like!"

Booth stands, throwing out his takeout container, "Good point. I'll talk to you later Bones. Do you need a ride home?"

Brennan narrowed her eyes, "No. I have my car here."

Booth left and she was trying to figure out what had gone wrong and why she was feeling so badly about the end of the day.

The next morning Brennan got up at 5am and started her coffee. She did her normal morning routine and was about to leave her apartment at 6am. She opened her door with her laptop case in one hand and her keys in the other. She almost ran into…

"Booth!"

"Sorry Bones," Booth whispered, shyly.

"I should have looked where I was going."

"Not why I said sorry Bones…"

She stepped back so he could come in. He accepted her silent invitation.

She walked back in and made more coffee.

He smiled and sat down.

At 7:30am Brennan and Booth were in his SUV headed for the Navy Yard.

They waited at the gate until one of the NCIS members could clear them. They drove in, parked, and walked into the NCIS office.

"Morning Agent Booth, Temper. McGoogle was just telling us how many copies of your last book were sold Temper. Pretty impressive…"

"It's just a hobby," Brennan was ready to change the topic, "I understand that you, Agent McGee, write under the pseudonym Tom E. Gemcity. I gave that book to Booth for Christmas last year. He enjoyed it immensely."

"So did you Bones once you read it and I explained the cultural references!" Booth smiled.

"Glad to hear that you liked it. I enjoy writing…"

"More than doing your job, McGee?" Gibbs interrupted.

"No boss!"

"What do you have, McGee? DiNozzo? David?" Gibbs growled, "Booth? Brennan?"

Around the office the NCIS crew raced to their desks, phones and computers to update their boss.

Brennan answered first, "My tests will not be done for another day. I called the labs that I sent my samples to and had them moved to the head of the line."

Gibbs squinted, "How'd you do that Doctor?"

Brennan smiled, "I told them I'd mention them in my next book…"

Gibbs smiled slightly at that.

Booth grinned like an idiot, "Good idea, Bones!"

"What do you have Booth?" Gibbs didn't like asking twice.

"I have a copy of the juvenile record of Margarite Sawyer… She was arrested at an anti war demonstration at fifteen. She attacked a Marine that was protesting the protest…"

"At fifteen? Not very bright to attack a Marine with military training…" McGee seemed surprised.

"I could have done it at fifteen," Officer David stated. No one doubted it.

"So the question is how do you go from attacking a Marine to dating a squid?" Gibbs questioned.

"Did you notice that Dr. Sawyers never corrected us when we said that Lieutenant Steward was his daughter's fiancé? He even called him that," Booth observed, "However, Ms. Sawyer only called him her boyfriend."

DiNozzo looked up at this, "Good point. What do you think it means?"

Booth snorted, "What? I gotta think of everything?" Brennan shot Booth a look and muttered, "Alpha male."

McGee interjected, "I found that Lt. Steward's life insurance policy was recently changed. He changed the named beneficiary to his mother. It was Margarite Sawyers until last week. The policy is for 3.5 million."

Gibbs stood from his desk, "Booth, McGee go pick up Ms. Sawyers. Bring her to interrogation." The men nodded and left. Brennan could hear Booth assert his dominance over the younger NCIS agent, "I'm driving there, Gemcity…"

"Doctor would you accompany me to our Forensics lab?" Gibbs invited.

Brennan nodded.

"DiNozzo? Coming?"

Tony stood quickly and grinned at Brennan, "A field trip to visit Abby!"

In Forensics, Abby was busy listening to…

"The Airborne Toxic Event? A very interesting music choice for working…" Brennan mentioned looking around Abby's tidy lab.

"You know ATE? One of my favs Dr. B! I love this song! If I were making an 'Abby soundtrack' it would be like number 5, I swear!"

"Interesting. I often listen to music while working…"

Gibbs interrupted, "Have anything for me Abs?"

"Totally Gibbs! Lieutenant Steward had sex right before he was killed. He was killed somewhere else and brought there…"

"Did you find anything from the extra bones?"

"Nope. Like Dr. B said, they were cleaned. I actually think that they might have been from a teaching skeleton…"

"Why would anyone leave bone pieces?" DiNozzo mused out loud.

"To involve a forensic anthropologist maybe?" Abby questioned.

"But why? Wouldn't that just lead to more scrutiny?" Brennan asked.

"Well, how many forensic anthropologists are there in the DC area Dr. Brennan?" Gibbs asked.

"I am the only one used regularly by the government in DC, Maryland, or Virginia. There are several promising students and there is one who is… Indisposed at the moment."

"Indisposed?" DiNozzo asked.

"He's in a mental institution."

"That's pretty indisposed."

"So you were almost guaranteed to be the choice to be called in on this case?"

"You could say that Agent Gibbs. I don't know who else would be called in."

"So the murderer wanted you brought in," DiNozzo stated.

"For what reason?"

"To meet you? To match wits with you? To brag to the other murderers in his blog?" DiNozzo's questions were clearly sarcastic to everyone but Brennan.

"He or she could meet me at any time. I do many book signings and readings in the DC area. I would think there would be a less dangerous way to match wits with me…"

"Those were sarcastic, Temper."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Let's head down to interrogation. I'm sure Ms. Sawyers will be here soon," Gibbs said, leading the way out, "Coming too Abby?"

Abby squealed, "You know I love to watch you work Gibbs!"

So, hopefully, worth the wait. I wanted to give a little tip of my hat to the NCIS soundtrack (I really have to go out and pick that up one of these days… sigh)……..

I'm hoping to have this done in another couple chapters but I'm not promising ANYTHING. Sorry. 


	6. Chapter 6

I really want to thank everyone who's reading and reviewing! It means a great deal to me! It compels me to continue so just keep in mind that without you I wouldn't be writing! I had some computer drama (bad virus bad!) and a busy work schedule. So really… All my fault…. 

Chapter 6

"So? I did something stupid when I was a kid. I was young, idealistic. Basically stupid. I only went to the rally because Roger wanted to go. He hit the Marine and I jumped in between them because I thought he wouldn't hit me. The Marine didn't want to press charges on me but the police did for creating a disturbance," Margarite fumed.

"Just getting some background information to look for a reason as to why Lt. Stewart changed his life insurance policy to his mother being the beneficiary instead of you…" Gibbs stated, coolly.

"His mother? I didn't even know I was his beneficiary. I didn't need the money. I go to school for free and I'll get a job there, more than likely. Aaron loved me and he knew I didn't want or need his money!" Margarite screeched.

"Did his mother need money?" Booth asked, quietly.

"No idea. His mother and father didn't like me much. They thought I wasn't good enough for Aaron. I only met them three or four times… Why did he leave me? Why can't you focus on finding his killer instead of harassing me!" Margarite released more tears. Booth sighed in exasperation. Brennan could tell, even through the one-way mirror that he wasn't falling for her so-called emotional release.

"Miss Sawyers, enough bull! Tell us who we should be looking at if not you!"

Margarite Sawyers tears stopped immediately, "How should I know? Isn't that your job?" She smirked, "I just know that he and I weren't meant to be. Whatever. I have no trouble attracting men. Now, am I under arrest? If not, I have a class to prepare for."

Booth and Gibbs stood, almost as one. Gibbs answered, "You're not under arrest. But I'll tell you the same thing we said to your father. Don't leave town."

"And I'll tell you the same thing that my father probably said—Not in the middle of semester" Margarite stood and walked out the door without a look back. Gibbs could see Ziva standing at the door to walk her out.

In the other room, Brennan looked at DiNozzo, "What do you think about that Tony?"

Tony DiNozzo smiled, "That is one cold hearted bitch."

Abby smiled and walked out to talk to Gibbs.

"What makes you say that? Maybe she is just practical."

"There's practical, Temper, then there's 'bitch.' She's a bitch. It's in her eyes. If you lose someone you love, in such a horrific way, you don't get over it that quickly… Sometimes, not at all."

Brennan straightened her back and pulled further away from the window. She should go talk to Booth.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Temper?"

"Yes. I may or may not answer it but you can ask," Brennan added a sly smile to the end of that statement.

"Are you dating Agent Booth?"

Brennan was shocked, "No—o. I'm not."

"Dating anyone special?"

"Not at the moment. May I ask where this line of inquiry is going?"

"Just wondering if I'd be stepping on any toes if I asked you out to dinner."

"No, you wouldn't be."

"Would you say yes to dinner with me?"

"Yes."

"How bout tonight?"

"That would be acceptable."

"Great."

Brennan smiled again as she walked past Tony towards the door.

Dr. Brennan walked through the door of the interrogation room after a minute.

"What do you think Booth?"

"Bones, that is one cold manipulative bitch there."

"I would agree with that Agent Booth," Gibbs affirmed.

"Tony said something like that also."

"Well, _Tony_ wasn't wrong," Booth muttered.

"I hate awkward silences!" Abby chirped in and she sat down on the interrogation table next to Gibbs, "Gibbs, I'm getting hungry! I think it's time to pack it in for dinner!"

DiNozzo walked in and almost laughed at the suggestion. Gibbs would never go for that…

Gibbs smiled, lightly, "Good idea Abs. DiNozzo, tell the rest of the team to pack it up for the night. I want everyone here ready to work at 0800 hours."

"You got it Boss!" DiNozzo was amazed by Abby's ability to get Gibbs to agree to almost anything, "Temper, should I pick you up…?"

"I could meet you."

"Where and when?" Booth was staring at the pair with anger on his face.

"Amsterdam Falafelshop on 18th Street?"

"I know where it is but I've never been there. Do they have…"

"Vegetarian food? Yes. Vegan even, if you swing that way."

"Just vegetarian will do." Booth's face was onto rage as Abby and Gibbs pushed their way past the trio talking about their own plans for dinner.

"At 7?"

"That sounds fine," Brennan replied and turned to see Booth turning red, "Booth? Are you alright?"

Booth gritted his teeth and nodded.

DiNozzo smiled, serenely at Booth and Brennan as he backed up towards the door, "See you then, Temper."

"What's wrong Booth? Obviously, you're upset."

"Damn straight I am! I told you he was a playboy. Do you know what that means?"

"Doesn't it mean something about him being linked to many female companions?"

"Yes!" Booth seethed, "You'll just be another conquest for him!"

"Booth! I just agreed to dinner! Not sex. But how is it any of your business anyway Booth? You know he can't have a criminal record and be a Federal Agent so you don't even have to do a background check on him! What is the problem?" Brennan demanded, pressing up to him, her eyes flashing.

"You're too good for him!"

"Booth! I'm an adult. Who I have dinner with is my concern."

"Fine. Do you need a ride to your apartment?" Booth asked, coldly.

"That would be nice seeing as my car is there."

"Fine," Booth muttered as he walked out of the room. Brennan sighed and followed him realizing that she missed the warmth of his hand on her back.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay. So, computer drama, hard-core job with teens, and my father falling off the roof all contributed to the last chapter taking soooo long. Good thing you all love me (or at least love my story). Oh. And I fell through a floor. Seriously. Rough summer.

Chapter 7

"So you're taking the famous Dr. Brennan out to dinner tonight, Tony?" Abby asked hopping onto his desk as he put his desk in order.

"I am. You're having dinner with Gibbs?"

"Oh sure… My car is in the shop so Gibbs is giving me a ride home. I suggested dinner too. Least I can do for him picking me up and dropping me off today and tomorrow."

"Uh huh. Do I detect a little romance brewing?" Tony asked, wagging his eyebrows.

Abby got off his desk and pulled his rolling chair close to her. She leaned down and wet her lips…

And smacked Tony in the back of the head, Gibbs-style.

"Ow Abs!" Tony exclaimed.

"You probably deserved it, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled.

"He definitely did, Gibbs!"

DiNozzo rubbed his head and muttered about "being the favorite and getting away with murder."

"Better believe it, Tony!" Abby grabbed her purse from Gibbs desk and took his waiting arm.

DiNozzo watched them walk to the elevator. He really had to talk to Ziva about this…

At 7 pm, on the dot, Tony DiNozzo stood in the open door of the Amsterdam Falafelshop. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a blue short sleeve dress shirt with no tie. This place was a great dinner restaurant that offered a great deal of vegetarian choices. He'd read up on Temper on the internet.

"Tony?"

He turned and saw Temperance Brennan standing before him in a light green sundress. She was a vision.

"Sorry, Temper, didn't see you there. You look fantastic!"

Brennan smiled, shyly, "Thank you Tony. You look good yourself."

"How did you get away from Booth?"

"He was rather upset with me even after I reminded him that I am an adult."

They walked up to the hostess. The woman asked about their reservation.

"Under DiNozzo."

"This way."

They were seated quickly and Tony looked back at Brennan.

"Are you sure you're not in a relationship with him?"

"I'm in a partnership and a friendship, is that what you mean?"

"No. A romantic or a sexual one."

"Then no I am not in a physical relationship with him."

"Okay. Let's talk about something else…"

"What do you suggest?"

"What does a forensic anthropologist do exactly?"

"Well…"

Booth was sitting at his table thinking about what had been said and unsaid between him and his Bones.

_His Bones_. She would hate being called that. She would hate that he even thought that.

Why was this so difficult for him? He thought the NCIS agent wasn't the worst guy she ever went out with. DiNozzo seemed like a nice enough guy. In another situation he could even see DiNozzo becoming a friend.

So why was this so difficult for him to accept?

'_Gee. Let's see… Because you're in love with her?' _an internal voice stated simply.

Booth almost fell off his kitchen chair. Whoa. Where did that come from? That can't be right that can't be…

But the more Booth thought about it the more he had to acknowledge that this was more than possible.

I'm in love with Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones.

Now, he just needed to know what to do with this little revelation. He stood, quickly, grabbed his keys and drove over to his partner's apartment. He better stop and bring some flowers or something. This was going to be an interesting night…

"You have how many PhD's?" Tony DiNozzo asked, incredulously.

"I have three."

"How many other degrees?"

Brennan smiled, "No one has ever asked that."

"Inquiring minds want to know…" Tony muttered as he took another bite of his chicken souvlaki.

"You mean college degrees or certifications?"

"Either. Both. Whichever."

"I have a BS in Anthropology and one in Archaeology. I am a certified deep-sea diver. I am a member of the American Mountain Guide Association. I have…"

Tony just raised his napkin and waved it over his head, "I surrender."

Brennan laughed, "I wasn't aware this was a contest. You have several skills that I lack."

"Such as?"

"Social skills, the ability to read people and how to put people at ease," Brennan stated simply as she picked through her Greek tofu salad.

"Those things are useful but I think three doctorates might be more interesting. You could learn how to be more social."

"Oh I have, actually. You should have met me a couple years ago."

Tony grinned, "I would have enjoyed that meeting just as much as this one."

Their waiter returned, "Dessert?"

"Nothing for me, thank you," Brennan answered, "I should be getting back home."

"Nothing for me either. Just bring the check." The waiter disappeared.

"I hope you don't mind. It's just I need to get some work done tonight…"

"No need to explain Temper. I had a good time. I'll see you tomorrow at NCIS, right? Bright and early at 0800."

The check arrived and Tony grabbed it before Brennan could even see it, "I've got it. You can get it next time."

Temperance Brennan smiled, "You think you'll get another dinner?"

"Even if it's just as friends, yes, I think we'll have dinner together again."

Brennan stood, said good night and walked out into the night.

As Brennan unlocked her door she noticed that the living room light was on. She didn't remember leaving it on. She put her purse down and got ready for an attack.

She almost laughed as she realized that her partner was lying on her couch, snoring. As she had given him a key she should have thought of him coming over. But for the life of her, she couldn't think of why he would be here, asleep on her couch.

She walked around to kneel down to wake him.

"Booth?"

"Hmmm?" Booth started murmuring.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" Brennan had grabbed his arm to give it a little shake.

Booth didn't answer but moved his hand and put it over hers.

That seemed to wake him up. He opened his eyes and smiled, "Hey Bones."

"Hello Booth. Is my couch comfortable?"

"Wha…?" Booth asked, sitting up, "Oh. Yeah. Very comfy Bones."

"More comfortable than your bed at home?"

"Uh. No. I came to apologize. Again." He waved to her kitchen table where there was a vase with daffodils, daisies and one rose in the middle. Brennan stood and went over to it. It was huge!

"Thank you Booth! You didn't have to do that. You and I bicker. It's one of the things we do." Brennan was smiling and running her hand over the various flowers and smelling the bouquet, "They are lovely."

"Glad you like 'em Bones." He was standing up as she looked back at him.

"As you know, daffodils and daisies are my favorite flowers…"

"I know that," he confirmed.

"But why did you add the rose?"

"Do you know that all flowers have meanings, Bones?" he asked, as he got closer to her.

"I suppose they do. What does a rose mean, Booth?"

"Well, dark pink mean thank you. Light pink mean admiration. Red can mean love..."

"But this one isn't any of those colors… It's kind of a peach color. What does that mean?" Brennan asked, putting her hands to her side, nervous.

"Ah. Peach roses mean something else…"

Brennan smirked, "I assumed that Booth. What does a peach rose mean?"

"Let's get together."

Brennan gasped, "What? Why would you add that Booth?"

Booth put his hands on her shoulders and repeated, "Let's get together."

Brennan was still confused when his lips crashed on top of hers.

Confusion turned to desire as she returned the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

So I'm slow but I'm cute…

Chapter 8

"Booth!"

"Umm… Cutting off some of my best work here, Bones."

"What's going on? What are you doing? What if—ohhh…" She stopped talking as Booth joined his lips with hers again.

"Question answered? We're kissing."

Brennan was trying to catch her breath. She realized that she was sitting with one leg over his lap. She tried to correct this. However, Booth wouldn't let her by grabbing her knee and rubbing it.

"Booth," Brennan protested, "I need to move my leg. We need to talk rationally."

"Last thing we need, Bones. I think we need to think with… Ummm… Our hearts."

Brennan had sunk into the kiss. He reached behind her head, took her hair out of it's ponytail, and ran his fingers through it, gently. Brennan shifted so that she was straddling him…

A cell phone started to ring.

"Damn," Booth muttered, loosening his fingers from her hair and grabbing for the offending phone on the table next to them.

"Booth!" he growled into the phone, while Brennan had taken to kissing the side of his neck and ear.

"Booth? Why are you answering Bren's phone?" Angela's voice came through.

Booth realized he had mistakenly grabbed Brennan's phone, "We were talking about the case… Bones went to the bathroom. I'll get her."

He looked at the phone and pressed the hold button. Now he looked down at the gorgeous forensic anthropologist sucking on his earlobe and pressed to his body.

"Bones…?" Her hands started to work their way under his shirt, "Bones!"

She sat up, "Yes?"

He wiggled the phone, "Ange."

Giving an exasperated sigh Brennan took the phone. She pressed the hold button again, "Hey Ange. Can I call you back tomorrow?"

"Sure, Sweetie. You alright?"

"Yes. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye…"

Brennan took her phone, turned it off and flung it across the room.

"Problem solved," she told him as she started to unbutton his shirt this time before trying to remove it.

"I guess so," Booth agreed, allowing the removal of his shirt.

"You wanted to stop talking, I believe?" Brennan asked as she threw the shirt back and off the couch.

"Right…"

"So stop."

"Does this mean you won't be seeing Tony anymore?"

Brennan laughed, quietly, "I guess so. It would be very hard to juggle you both…"

Booth looked startled and wedged himself up on his elbow to get a better look at Brennan's face. He snorted, "Funny, Bones, funny."

She sat up and kissed him, softly, "I thought so," she looked at the clock on her nightstand, pushed the sheet off of herself and stood.

"Where are you going Bones?" Booth whined.

"Just to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute… Unless you are leaving…?" she was looking down, as she grabbed her robe off a nearby chair.

Booth stood and reached for her, "Never."

"Well, logically, you'll need to leave eventually—" He cut her off with a swift kiss.

"I'm gonna stay unless you want me to go."

She smiled and started off toward her bathroom, "Make yourself comfortable then."

When she returned she slid back into bed. Booth had moved to one side, lying his side and she snuggled into him.

"Never took you as a snuggler, Bones."

She frowned and started to shift. Booth caught her swiftly by snaking his arm around her waist, tightly.

"I like it."

"Good night Booth… Seeley."

"Good night Temperance."

Wow. Pathetically short. Ah well. Don't know what to tell ya. Just not been in a writing mood… Ah well. Enjoy that little that you get. Stop the complainins'! I should really get back to the plot, right?


End file.
